The invention relates to a sewing machine with an arrangement for advancing the material for sewing that includes a feed dog, a rotating main shaft, a thrust drive having a rocker shaft and a rocker arm and a lifting rod which carries the feed dog and is disposed perpendicular to the main shaft and is in lifting drive connection with the main shaft.